transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
!Inspiring Conversation
Office of Autobot City Commander Beyond the finely polished silver doors lies the Office of the Autobot City Commander. Since Metroplex's construction, this office has belonged to Ultra Magnus, although it shows a part of him that he doesn't often reveal to the troops under his command. Dominated by the south and east sides of the spacious office is a curved window, showing Lookout Mountain. The view is breathtaking, no matter the weather outside. Beneath that curved window there is a curved couch and accompanying table, built to accommodate those of Autobot size. The fabric looks to be a warm burgundy leather, although it is particularly stronger than leather. Around the office there are some fine paintings, bookshelves with books and data discs, sorted and filed neatly. And near the door, there is a sturdy white desk, with a chair, computer terminal, and three seats around it, two for Autobots, and one for humans. Although spacious and comforting, it is organised, and official looking, with a prominent Autobot seal on both sides of the door. James Bailey sends a radio message to Ultra Magnus: Permission to dock at Autobot City Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus sends a radio message to James Bailey: Permission granted Col. Bailey. If it's me your looking for, I'm in my office at the moment pouring over old files. James Bailey enters after a suitable amount of time has passed. He's still in his flight suit, helmet tucked under one arm. He looks around breifly on entering the office, then nods formally to Ultra Magnus. "Thanks for seeing me." Ultra Magnus is sitting at his desk, which is buried under the massive amount of old files that have gone unnoticed during his recent leave of absence. With his transformer kibble tucked in sub-space, the white Ultra Magnus shuffles a couple of files from his desk into the trash bin. "Ha, filing Blaster would be proud of!" he comments to himself. Upon James Bailey's entrance, he stands up giving a slight nod of his chin. "No problem Colonel, I'm not that busy." Ultra Magnus looks at the large stack of papers, "At least not that busy with this that I cannot spare a moment. What can I help you with?" James Bailey eyes the pile of paperwork with might be sympathy. Looks like no matter what the species, faction or history, some things military never change. He wonders briefly if Cyclonus or whoever the latest Decepticon sub-commanders are have similar issues. "Pretty routine, just wanted to compare notes on the situation in Mexico and give an update from the EDC side." He looks a little bleak now. "The EDC has pulled out all fixed personnel. We're still maintaining a reaction force in the Panama Canal, but that's strictly Talons and other highly mobile units." "Ah, Ayotzinco." Ultra Magnus comments, leaning up against his desk. A hand wanders to his chin as he rocks forward in thought. "We're keeping the Aerialbots on standby here, but all troops stationed in the immediate vicinity have been pulled out. Red Alert and Nightbeat have spear-headed an initiative for booby-trapping the area." Pulling both arms behind him, the Autobot commander rests both palm down on the edge of the desk. "They assure us that all will be harmless towards anything but Transformer though." "It's not just Ayotzinco," James corrects gently. "Anyone who's studied history is a little concerned about Mexico in general. I understand the reasons for pulling out of Ayotzinco, tactically, but if you look at what happened in Africa and New Zealand and Russia - not to mention places like Nebulos or 'Pz-Zazz'...well, no good ever comes from Decepticons occupying territory. It gives them a base of operations, and a place where they can strike from. And it's a tremendous morale drain to anyone fighting them, anywhere, to know that there's another place that they've managed to conquer and hold." Ultra Magnus gently and easily propels himself from the desk, forward into a silent trod. The hand automatically cradles the chin, the Autobot reimerses himself into thought. "Yes, Mexico as a whole. I'd like to point that while you have a point in occupation and history, all of which have been carefully considered by those in command here." he mutters somewhat abjectively under his breath. "But we have to come to the rational analysis when it's time to cut our losses and look at reactionary forces rather than full time occupied troops." The last mark is added with a finger pointing upwards, as if deriving on some sort of point of interest. "I believe your species' medics call it 'triage'?" James Bailey nods slowly. "Something like that. And I /do/ agree with the rational analysis. It's just...well, how--" he cuts off, glances briefly towards the door to your office, then takes a few steps closer and continues in a lower voice. "How do you explain this to your troops? How do you tell them they've been fighting and risking their lives for something but now we're going to pull back anyway?" He rubs the rank insignia on his collar. "I mean, I can give those orders, and they'll be obeyed, of course, but sometimes that doesn't feel like it's enough." He lowers his hand, peering up at you. "Some of the Autobots can't be happy with this. I was there, I saw them fighting against Galvatron and Predaking and I went over the reports. How do you personally explain that to those you command...?" "It's no easy task mind you, commanding never is..." Ultra Magnus trails off, looking at a picture of himself and Optimus on the wall, the simple image bringing a flood of happier times to mind. "But you keep to your bearings and be truthful. Our subordinates aren't foolish enough to think we /cannot/ maintain our current hold on the city and country, but at what cost? When does this holding fail to become an asset, and starts to become a liability?" Coninuing his pacing, the Autobot looks down to his shuffling feet. Looking up to address Bailey in the eyes, his optics cry out in what can only be deemed remorse. "Sometimes you have to put faith in your troops, that they know that tough calls are being made, and ultimately the ultimate sacrifice is required." He trails off, regarding the picture once again. James Bailey looks up at the last words. Ultimate sacrifice are words that have over the last few years become again loaded with meaning, for both the Autobots and the EDC. "You say that 'sometimes' you have to put faith in your troops...I can see that. But how do you know when? How do you know when to give them room, and when to tell them what they need to know, what they need to hear to make them go on?" He grins wryly. "I've got plenty of experience with what to tell them, but I'm starting to think that sometimes, with some soldiers, it's not necessary. And it might even cause more harm. But the trick is figuring out which is which." Ultra Magnus sighs, regarding James Bailey with a puzzled look. The Autobot commander strides back towards his desk, looking at the stack. He's not exactly thrilled to pour over these, so any respite is welcome. Turning around, "No disrespect intended Colonel Bailey, but if I could define and tell you that ... I would. But it's not something that is common knowledge. You see." Ultra Magnus picks up a report and hands it to James. "In this file is about fifty contingency scenarios, troop readouts, historical benchmarks, all detailed reports on the given situation." Pausing for a moment, he relaxes back against the desk. "But all rendered worthless unless you have the aptitude to lead. All the resources won't mean slag unless you have what it takes to make the tough decisions, swallow your pride, and make the best call you can. Primus knows, no one is perfect." Looking to the wall and picture once again, "Well, most of us anyways..." he mutters silently under his breath. Shifting his focus once again towards James, "But we do the best we can. That's all that can be asked of us really." James Bailey nods slowly. "I know it's not an easy cut and dried answer. But I'm trying to get as many perspectives as I can. Some of the Autobot leaders I've seen in action...well, they can read their troops and say the right thing. Do the right thing. Or maybe it's more that they're the ones saying those words and making those calls, I don't know. Whatever it is, the troops respond to it. I've seen it with my own eyes. They're inspired, and they can go back in and take a few more hits, hold out a little longer, do what they need to do." He smiles slowly. "That's what I want to be able to do." "It's easier to want such responsibility than actually comandeer it." Ultra Magnus sighs. "With every hit and beating, you feel responsible for any extra damage you might have caused by your words. Another thing, on a positive note ... is getting to know who works under you. With intricate knowledge of a soldier, you can percieve their strengths and weaknesses. One approach won't work for everyone, you have to guage their personality and shoot from the hip really." James Bailey nods slowly. "I'm starting to see that." He looks back at Ultra Magnus' stack of papwerork. "Maybe there's a silver lining to all the paperwork and reports. Psych profiles, performance evaluations, even peer reviews...there's a lot of information you can get about the men and women you work with, and that's besides what you can learn from actually talking to them and getting to know them..." his gaze is thoughtful now, the wheels in his mind turning. But after a bit, he's interrupted by a beeping from his wrist. James blinks and looks at his watch, then grins regretfully. "I need to get back to Moscow. Thanks for the talk, Ultra Magnus. I'm looking forward to more with you, when you've got the time..." Ultra Magnus nods, taking a seat behind the massive stack. "One can remain optimistic in the face of adversity at least." he replies. Grabbing ahold of another stack, he looks to the pile in the waste basket. "And my door is open anytime you need some advice friend, it was my pleasure. Farewell." The City Commander begins tearing through another tax report, it's a shame Perceptor was out ... this is easily a task that qualifies for his expertise.